


my thirteen reasons why

by bumblebeebarry



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flavored Lube, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, bottom squidward, top spongebob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeebarry/pseuds/bumblebeebarry
Summary: to summarize this fanfiction, i will be quoting the reviews i got from my family and friends"I think you should find a better use of your time""youre one strange cookie, madi""i love it but hate it because its spongebob""9.5/10""it sure is original""better than any other smut I've read"
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	my thirteen reasons why

squirdward hated his job.

he hated the shitty pay, he hated the shitty costumers, he hated the shitty managers, and most of all, he hated the shitty coworker.

spongebob was an imbecile. he was too loud, too happy. he looked at the frycook through the window separating them and sneered.

it was hot. the sponge had been cooking all morning since the rush, and his tie was loosened around his neck, presumably to get some kind of air flow from his spot at the grill.

now though? it was dead. he looked around, no costumers in sight. lunch rush must be over.

he looked back at spongebob, seeing the sweat drip off his forehead, making a trail down his neck and down his white button down. 

squidward licked his lips.

he wanted to straddle the dick of that stupid sponge. 

as his eyes glazed over with lust as he gazed at the frycook, he thought of the different things he could do to him. he had enough holes for each of his tentacles. that thought alone sent a quiver through him.

he feels his chum stick harden. slowly, he got out of the register boat, creeping towards the door separating them.

"hi squi-" he covers his mouth as he pushes him against the grill. he hisses in pain.

"ah fuck!" maybe that wasnt the smartest idea, but squidward is thinking with his tentacles.

"shut the fuck up" he presses his tentacle farther onto the sponges mouth. "youre insufferable. fuck me."

spongebobs eyes darken. "gee squiddy, you should've just said something!" 

squidward gasps as hes pushed backwards onto the dirty floor. spongebob holds him down pushing the tentacle that was once on his face, onto the floor above his head. 

the sponge grinds into him, nice and slow before squidward bucks his hips up, he isn't having any of it.

"god spongebob" he says his name like a slur. "can you be good at something for once?"

spongebob smirks above him. he presses a finger to his lips. its covered in krabby patty grease. 

looking into his eyes, squidward darts his tongue out to taste it. the sight alone makes the frycook moan.

he shoves two of his fingers into the squids mouth, and he sucks on them greedily. spongebob decides to return the favor, picking up the speed of his hips. 

squidwards at his limit, he can't hold back anymore. he comes with a grunt, leaving an ink stain on spongebobs trousers. spongebob isn't too far behind him, ruining his pants further.

hes not satisfied though. hes hard again.

spongebob gets the idea. with a knowing glint in his eye, he starts unbuttoning and unzipping his wet trousers.

squidward gets on his knees. spongebob warms him up, inserting a slaiva covered finger into the squid. he moans.

he works him good, sliding his finger in and out. once he's prepared, spongebob moves to find lubricant. 

theyre pretty shorthanded, its a restaurant, but they've ran out of most of their condiments. he reaches out, finding a bottle. its ghost pepper hot sauce. this will have to do.

he pulls out his thick yellow cock, spreading the sauce on all of his 14 inches. hes packin.

he moans. it burns, but in a good way.

he lines himself up to squidwards hole, stopping when he feels a tentacle on his wrist.

"spongebob," he says. "t-this is my first time. be gentle."

he nods. "of course."

he lines himself up, slowly pushing his chum stick into squidward's chum bucket.

he rides him soft and slow at first per request, before squidwards moans and pleas become consistent.

"harder spongebob, please!"

they rock together, harder now, shoving his peepee as far as it will go. 

not ruining his rhythm, he grabs feefee from the pocket of his pants thats pooling at his knees.

he smacks his ass with it.

"you like that squiddy? im gonna make you ink, baby"

the squid moans again.

he fucks him ruthlessly now, smacking him again. and again. once more and squidward comes, his body shaking. spongebob comes as well, shooting his tartar sauce deep in him.

he pulls out with a grunt, he leans against him for a couple minutes before rolling off his limp body.

he catches his breath, turning to look squidward in the eyes, but theyre closed.

"squiddy?"

"squiddy?"

"squiddy?"

hes passed. squids die after sex.


End file.
